onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Koby
| extra1= | extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Master Chief Petty Officer Coby (コビー曹長 Kobī Sōchō), is a Master Chief Petty Officer together with Helmeppo under Vice Admiral Garp. He was a former Chore Boy of Alvida until liberated by Luffy. Appearance When he first appeared Coby was a small, timid, bespectacled boy with pink hair. He was slightly chubby and somewhat shorter than Luffy. After training with Garp, Coby became somewhat thinner and taller. He now stands nearly as tall as Luffy. He also gained a cross-shaped scar across his forehead above his right eye. He now wears a jacket with the standard Marine colors, and a blue neckerchief around his neck. He also puts his glasses on his forehead, as opposed to wearing them normally, and has added a bandana underneath them. He also has a second scar, on his left foot. Personality Coby is first introduced as a cowardly Chore Boy on board Alvida's ship. Due to the fear of being smashed by her Iron Mace, whenever she asked him who was the loveliest on the sea, he would reply, 'You are, Miss Alvida'. His fear even got in the way of living up to his dream as a Marine. His fears were reflected onto other people's dreams, as he said it would be impossible for Luffy to conquer the Grand Line and become the Pirate King, even though he was mainly reflecting off of his own chance of surviving. Eventually with the help of Luffy he found the courage to pursue his dream of leaving Alvida and becoming a Marine.One Piece Manga - Chapter 2, Coby's dream and his life with Alvida. The first time he appears to have changed is when he and Luffy arrive at the base Captain Morgan is at. Helmeppo holds a gun to his head, but he pulls together his courage and tells Luffy not to worry about him. After their mini-arc series, Helmeppo and he become good friends. Coby values his friendship with Luffy a lot, as shown when even after their brief fight, he asks if they're still friends. His well-known personality is his ability to muster up his courage. He was willing to fight Luffy so that he (Coby) would grow. He also has the courage to speak out, such as when he yells out to Alvida that he is going to become a marine and fight pirates. During the Whitebeard War, he yells out to his fellow marines and tries to talk some sense into them even in front of Admiral Akainu. Even if it means getting killed, Coby has no regrets saying what he had to say. Abilities and Powers In his first appearance he lacked any fighting skills. According to Alvida, the only reason why she kept him on was because he happened to be good at Navigation. One Piece Manga - Chapter 2, Alvida states Coby's reason for stay is purely because of his navigation skills. He is seen during his mini-arc training alongside Helmeppo and Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp. He has since become strong enough to use Rokushiki, or at the very least, Soru technique. However, he was easily defeated by Luffy. He also has some knowledge of swordsmanship, as he was seen practicing with Helmeppo, as well as Garp's attendant. It also seems recently he has gained or had an ability similar to Mantra, stating how all the voices in his head are disappearing one by one, much like Aisa felt during the Skypiea Arc. However, after the war, it is instead diagnosed as the emergence of a Haki-related ability. History Past Story Coby had intended to board a ship for a fishing trip one day, but by accident, instead found himself amid the dangerous crew of Lady Alvida. To stay alive, he 'volunteered' to become a lowly cabin boy for this band of pirates, but fostered a desire to escape one day, and even join the Marines. His fear of Alvida prevented him from leaving, but Luffy's arrival and triumph over the 'ugly old hag' (as Coby summoned the courage to call her) finally brought him hope. One Piece manga - Chapter 2, Coby's dream and his life with Alvida. After helping Luffy and Zoro free a nearby Naval base from the grip of the tyrannical Captain Morgan, Coby is admitted to join the Marines as a Chore Boy (雑用 Zatsuyō), alongside the Captain's disgraced son Helmeppo.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 10 Chapter 83 and Episode 68, Coby and Helmeppo join the Marines. Freedom and Dream Come True In his and Helmeppo's title page mini-arc, the two become unwillingly involved in an escape attempt by Morgan the prisoner (Morgan takes his son hostage and steals a ship). Though Morgan escapes, the bravery shown by the two earns them the respect of their superiors, and the attention of Vice-Admiral Garp. He and Helmeppo are currently serving under the Vice-Admiral, at the same base that is apparently Captain Hina's home port on the Grand Line.One Piece Manga - Vol. 13 Chapter 112 and Episode 68, Vice Admiral Garp takes Coby and Helmeppo with him to Marine Headquarters. Reunion With a Friend He appears to be at Water 7 alongside Helmeppo after Garp pays Luffy a visit. As Helmeppo attack Zoro, Luffy is attacked by the then-yet-unknown Coby. A brief fight happens, but Coby and Helmeppo are easily defeated. When Garp tells Luffy of his parentage, the whole city is in shock, including Coby. He and Helmeppo take Luffy and Zoro outside. He tells both Luffy and Zoro about "The New World", and also tells them that the next time they met, it will be in the New World, and then he will be an Admiral and he will have to fight and capture Luffy. Luffy just says he'll look forward to their fight.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45 Chapter 434 and Episode 315, Coby reveals to Luffy his dream and the name for the later half of the Grand Line. Coby sees Luffy one more time as he leaves Water 7, when Garp attacks. He is afraid the Vice-Admiral would take down the Thousand Sunny and is relieved and amazed that Luffy and the Thousand Sunny got away.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45 Chapter 439 and Episode 324, Coby watches as Luffy and the rest of his crew escape Garp. The Courage to Say 'Enough' Coby, along with Helmeppo, reported to Marine Headquarters as part of the fight against the Whitebeard Pirates. Three hours before Ace's execution saw him with Helmeppo listening to Sengoku's speech about Ace's past. After hearing that Ace is Gol D. Roger's son, they came to a conclusion that Ace and Luffy aren't real brothers connected by blood.One Piece Manga - Vol. 56 Chapter 551 Coby and Helmeppo show shock at the revelation that Portgas D. Ace is Roger's son. Scared by the display of power from both sides, they run away. They hid when they spotted Akainu and witness the Admiral punishing a Marine for running away. They overhear Sengoku's strategy, from Akainu's Den Den Mushi, to ignore the schedule and execute Ace right away. They then notice a ship falling from the sky. Luffy's unconventional arrival at Marineford has him and Helmeppo thunderstruck. When Sengoku announced that Luffy is Dragon's son, Coby, along with Helmeppo, is shocked to see that the Fleet Admiral decided to reveal such information.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 585, Coby and Helmeppo are surprised that Luffy's identity was revealed to the world. When Luffy attempts to charge towards the execution stand to rescue Ace, Coby finds his courage, and states that if he cowers away, he would not be able to grow up. To this end, Coby decides to fight against Luffy until his last breath. However, as Coby uses Soru to approach Luffy, the Straw Hat captain easily defeats the Chief Petty Officer with a Gomu Gomu no Bullet before speeding off.One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapter 569, Coby is defeated by Luffy. Eventually, Coby wakes up, disgusted that the war was continuing despite the Marines having achieved their goal, he hears voices of the combatants, in his head, disappearing one by one. He manages to muster up the courage to scream out at everyone to stop fighting, or else more lives would be wasted. Akainu, unimpressed, attempts to kill Coby for his viewpoint. Coby screamed while thinking to himself that he said what he had to say and doesn't regret doing it. He is then saved by Shanks, who had suddenly arrived. Coby immediately fell unconscious after his timely rescue from certain demise.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 579, Shanks saves Coby from Akainu's attack. Post-War Arc Coby is seen at marine headquarters healing center, surrounded by other injured soldiers, and a healthy Helmeppo at his bedside. He is still clearly traumatized by the events. The doctor tells him that what he is feeling is Haki. The doctor informs him that all Vice Admirals have Haki control, and that Garp should be able to help Coby. Helmeppo feels jealous that Coby seems to have advanced in skill, though Coby claims not knowing the ability in the first place. Major Battles * Coby vs. Monkey D. Luffy (to let the Marines see he isn't a pirate) * Coby vs. Morgan (after becoming a recruit) * Coby vs. Bogart * Coby and Helmeppo vs. Monkey D. Garp * Coby vs. Monkey D. Luffy (Water 7, after training with Garp) * Coby vs. Monkey D. Luffy (Marineford) Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, a report was published in a newspaper stating that Garp, Coby, and Helmeppo had traversed Reverse Mountain in order to enter the Grand Line. This report was later brought up before Coby by Luffy in a later episode. Upon hearing this report, Coby explained to Luffy that the report was just a cover story in order to hide the secret of how the Marines are able to pass directly through the Calm Belt.One Piece Anime - Episode 69, A newspaper article states Garp and company pass through Reverse Mountain.One Piece Anime - Episode 315, Coby explains to Luffy that the newspaper article was fake. Despite this rewrite of the anime's initial mistake, two errors remain; *Coby and Helmeppo had passed a few sentences about the Reverse Mountain during the adaptation of their mini-series and commented how frightening it had been for them. *Zoro was also surprised of Coby's presence in the Grand Line though he saw the article with Luffy on the newspaper. Also, in the manga, Coby got shot on his left shoulder, however, in the anime, it was left out. Trivia *Coby was the first person that Luffy met and befriended on his journey. *A fan once asked why Coby looked so different from his first appearance. According to Oda, Coby just went through a growth spurt and tightened his muscles with discipline (due to Garp's training). Related Articles *Helmeppo *Monkey D. Garp *Morgan *Marines *Monkey D. Luffy References Site Navigation de:Corby Category:Male Category:Marine Master Chief Petty Officers Category:Rokushiki users Category:Marine Chore Boys Category:Human Category:Super-Human Speed users Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Haki users